


Sometimes, you gotta bug a Dad

by pinkkittens



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: (albeit in denial), Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but like, hes in denial, its literally 2 paragraphs, the hunter adopted ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkkittens/pseuds/pinkkittens
Summary: Ghost wants to do something, and decides to bug Huntera tiny drabble of wholesome. thats it.also the hunter is bush dad dont @ me
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Sometimes, you gotta bug a Dad

Ghost sat in Greenpath quietly, considering what to do. They could spar with Hornet again, maybe work on reading the Hunter’s damn near _illegible_ handwriting, but both didn’t seem what they wanted to do at this moment. The small vessel let out a huff, quietly standing up from their temporary resting spot and setting out to go visit the Hunter again for the hell of it. Deciding that was not their _worst_ idea, that being path of pain, of course, they went to go find Hunter, first checking his cave but upon not finding him there they decided to check around Greenpath, whether they missed him or him not being there, they couldn’t find their favorite walking _bush_ which saddened them greatly. Naturally, the next thing the feral child was let out a shriek, albeit from almost jumping into a pit of thorns. But! That did do the trick as Ghost quietly focused on healing from the scare, they heard something vaguely similar to footsteps before seeing bush dad!   
The Hunter seemed annoyed when he realized Ghost was _not_ something he could kill, and was instead his favorite _definitely_ not child. At first he let out a raspy growl before he decided that he may as well appreciate his favorite student of the hunt. “ _Well_ , little squib, it seems you’ve caught me in the midst of a hunt.” He gently grabbed Ghost by their cloak, a smirk caught his face, albeit hidden by his ruff of foliage. He watched the small vessel struggle, before softly placing them into his mane. Hunter leapt away, well aware of the tiny horns peeking out from the top of his fluff.


End file.
